dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viros
|gender = Male |birthplace = Basidiome, |birth = November 28, 686 Age |death = October 23, 730 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 15 2500 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 4'2" |weight = 83.6 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Commander |organizations = Tuffle government (686 - 730 Age) |food = Vegetables |vehicle = Tuffle mech |family = Amanito (leader) }} Viros (ビロス, Birosu) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Viros is a tan-skinned Tuffle with black hair and black eyes. He has a thick beard. He wears heavy energy armor colored blue, purple, black, and grey that makes him appear larger than he really is. Viros carries a heavy blaster on him at all times and uses that to fight the Saiyans. 'Personality' Viros is an arrogant and savage Tuffle commander. He was seen in the fourth chapter of The Great War brutalizing some dead women and children and laughing about it. He is also a realist; he believes that the Tuffles are superior to the Saiyans, but also notes after the battle for Shintake Square that neither side had won. He is a charismatic commander who likes to lead his troops on the battlefield and he can be quite clever in his battle strategy, as seen when he ambushed Zorn's army in chapter seven of The Great War. He especially despises the Saiyans and sees them as a sub-Tuffle race. His arrogance in chapter nine, however, led him to walk right into Lascon's trap, resulting in his death and the shattering of his army. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the fourth chapter of this story, Viros was revealed to be a commander in the Tuffle army under General Amanito. He relished in killing Saiyan women and children and considered them to be a sub-Tuffle species. He, along with the other commanders, attacked some undefended Saiyan settlements in this chapter, killing many Saiyan women and children in the process. He was also eager to attack the Saiyans and wipe them out as soon as possible. Viros accompanied the rest of General Amanito's army to King Vegeta's settlement as they tried to take the Saiyans unawares in the night. He fought in the battle that ensued. In the fifth chapter, Viros was one of the Tuffles in General Amanito's army who made it to Shintake Square. There, he and the others fortified their positions and awaited the Saiyans. In the ensuing battle against King Vegeta's army, Viros fought against the Saiyans, though where exactly he was on the battlefield was not specified. He was first seen in this chapter near the end, when he, General Amanito, and the other Tuffle commanders watched the Saiyans retreat from the city. He stated that the Battle for Shintake Square had ended in a bloody stalemate; he believed neither side had won. During a montage section in the seventh chapter, Viros was seen leading a force of Tuffles against an army of Saiyans. Notably, he was seen fighting on the front lines. Later, Viros led an ambush on a Saiyan army being led by Zorn. Viros' surprise attack caught the Saiyans off guard and forced them to retreat, though Zorn, Layeeck, and Cyleria got away without injury. When Amanito ambushed King Vegeta in the eighth chapter, Viros was with him. Viros piloted a massive Tuffle mech. He shot a massive blast at King Vegeta that Lascon stepped in the way of to save his king. The attack appeared to kill Lascon (though in reality, it did not). Later, Viros attacked Artachoc. After a short but brutal battle, Viros mortally wounded Artachoc but was forced to eject from his mech after Artachoc heavily damaged it. As he ejected from the mech, Ocra caught sight of Viros' bruised, bloody face. Viros was later seen in the Tuffle capital as Amanito and his officers tried to decide what to do with King Vegeta. He told Amanito about Solitarn's death at the hands of Zorn. He offered to train new commanders to take Solitarn's and Vitandi's places, but Amanito rejected that idea, as he did not believe there were any Tuffles capable of replacing those two. Viros later defended Exitalia's strategy to lure the Saiyan leaders into the capital to negotiate a peace treaty and the release of their king and then execute them. He then told Amanito that if King Vegeta himself sent the message to his fellow Saiyans to come to the capital to negotiate for peace, they would listen to him. Viros later watched Amanito torture King Vegeta and force the Saiyan to send a video message to his people. Viros was first seen in the ninth chapter in the Tuffle capital in the tower that housed the captive King Vegeta. He was ordered by Amanito to oversee the evacuation of the citizens of three cities (which had lost their protective energy barriers) to other cities. Viros later led a Tuffle army against King Vegeta's war council, and he was delighted to do so, as he greatly wished to kill Saiyans with his own hands. He reminded Amanito that he had already killed Artachoc. He was in high spirits when he went to the gate of the city and found King Vegeta's war council there without any guards. Viros then sprung his trap upon them - an entire army of Tuffles appeared from behind rocks and behind the gate and from all directions, quickly surrounding the Saiyans. However, before Viros could order his soldiers to destroy the Saiyan leaders, Lascon revealed that he had been the one to actually spring a trap. Viros watched in horror as Saiyans began descending from the sky, taking out his soldiers and guards. Viros was shocked but tried to keep his composure and order his soldiers into defensive stances. Soon, Ocra came rushing at him from the sky. Viros tried to get his guards to shoot her down, but they were unable to. Ocra then attacked Viros, and their duel took them away from the rest of the battlefield. After a short battle wherein Ocra proved to be much superior to Viros, Ocra used an attack to open a large gash in the ground. Then, after Viros tried a last-ditch attack on her and had it fail, the Tuffle commander attempted to flee. But Ocra was too quick, and she grabbed him, broke his knee and his jaw, and threw the now powerless officer into the depths of the gash in the ground. Viros was incinerated when he hit the planet's magma layer. Gear *Tuffle heavy blaster *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle heavy energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Viros' name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. His namesake is Amanita virosa, a type of mushroom. *Viros is the only Tuffle who kills a named Saiyan in ''The Great War. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Son Category:Leaders